There is an increasing demand for functionalized fluoromonomers and polymers to be applied in the areas of adhesion enhancement, cured coatings, interface compatibilizers for compounding/blending, and so on. Known cyano-containing cure site monomers such as CF.sub.2.dbd.CFOCF.sub.2 CF(CF.sub.3)OCF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 --CN (8-CNVE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,092) used in perfluoroelastomers require high temperature and the presence of catalysts to complete the curing. Hence, the direct utilization of functional monomers such as 8-CNVE in fluoroplastics is generally inconvenient to use and not practical.
Thus, there is an unfilled need for convenient functional monomers for use in fluoropolymers.